


Job interview with a notorious rapist

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Job interview with a notorious rapist [Script offer] CW: [Rape] [Rough] [Victim blaming] [Baiting] [Goes horribly wrong] [Switch] [Slight Fdom to extreme Fsub] [Slapping] [Hair pulling] [Hiding] [Bondage] [Facefucking] [Doggy] [Body betrayal] [Shame] [Spanking] [Forced orgasm] [No aftercare] [I’m nothing]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 11





	Job interview with a notorious rapist

[F4M] Job interview with a notorious rapist [Script offer] CW: [Rape] [Rough] [Victim blaming] [Baiting] [Goes horribly wrong] [Switch] [Slight Fdom to extreme Fsub] [Slapping] [Hair pulling] [Hiding] [Bondage] [Facefucking] [Doggy] [Body betrayal] [Shame] [Spanking] [Forced orgasm] [No aftercare] [I’m nothing]

Hi everyone!

In this script, the performer character is a girl who’s become obsessed with a known rapist who’s gotten away with his behavior. You have read up about his accusers, a trial where he got let off etc. Finally, you’ve applied for a job at his company, and specifically asks him to handle the interview himself, late at the office while everyone else has left. Do you really know what you’re getting yourself into?

Please consider the tags before reading this, as it not only depicts rape in a brutal way, but also presents some extremely fucked up conclusions about blame, shame, defending rapists, viewing survivors of rape as having themselves to blame etc. There’s also a serious case of body betrayal during the final scene, where I actively have tried to get the feeling of guilt and shame across. Be warned, and please take care of yourselves.

All of the suggested sound effects are from freesound.org, and the suggested music is from freemusicarchive.org. All of these are merely suggestions. 

Now for the more formal disclaimers:

• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Script clarifications  
[Descriptions]

Sfx – (optional) sound effects  
*Emphasis*

Sound effects in this script:  
Walking on a wooden floor (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/dkiller2204/sounds/366111/)  
Punch (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/thefsoundman/sounds/118513/)  
Getting pushed onto a wooden floor (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Breviceps/sounds/447922/)  
Getting dragged across a wooden floor (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/crcavol/sounds/154630/)  
Repeated slaps (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/search/?q=slaps)  
Slap (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Rodzuz/sounds/388274/)  
Running on a wooden floor (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Disagree/sounds/433725/)  
Door closing (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/steinhyrningur/sounds/466864/)  
Door locking (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Dymewiz/sounds/131029/)  
Distant footsteps (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/sjnewton/sounds/256578/)  
Heavy bashing against a door (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Hybrid_V/sounds/319590/)  
Door breaking (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Bertsz/sounds/500900/)  
Duct tape being put on 1 (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/djlarson3/sounds/360677/)  
Duct tape being put on 2 (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/dersuperanton/sounds/434470/)  
Pants unzipping (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Rudmer_Rotteveel/sounds/536233/)  
Fabric getting ripped (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/Rudmer_Rotteveel/sounds/536228/)  
Spanking (Suggestion: https://freesound.org/people/junkfood2121/sounds/204805/)

Suggested music 1: https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dee_Yan-Key/at-christmas-time/o-tannenbaum  
Suggested music 2: https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/christmas-background-music/jingle-bells-1  
Suggested music 3: https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Happy_Holidays_Merry_Sythmas/O_Holy_Night

______________________________________________________________________  
[Scene: At an office, building, late afternoon. Everyone’s gone home. There’s a Christmas tree in the corner. Suggested music 1 starts playing]

[Dialogue starts here]

[Sfx: Walking on wooden floor]

[While walking up to the listener and shaking his hand. Softly, but still professionally for now] Good evening, sir.

I know it’s not common to accept job interviews at such a late hour, so thank you for taking the time.

I guess most people are also home for Christmas these days, so I appreciate the exception.

[Pause]

No, I like a compliment.

I was unsure who would see the photo I attached, but… [A bit too unprofessional] I’m glad it was you.

Should we sit here?

I’ve never had a job interview next to a Christmas tree before.

[A slight pause]

[A bit more professional again] Yes, I did specifically ask for *you* to handle my application because… I think the skills I have are better explained to you than to the rest at management here.

[Pause]

And also… because of who you are, and what I’ve… seen of you.

[Pause]

I’m… glad you asked.

I *have* been reading up on you.

Frankly, a lot.

[Awkward pause]

[Unsure of herself] Would you like me to… lay it all out on the table for you, sir?

I guess we can start with the obvious, rather than dance around it.

[Nervous] I spent a great deal of time studying the… allegations against you.

Um… harassment… assault… rape… drugging one girl… groping another during a public meeting… coercing another to stay late to be used… whipping your cock out and jerking off in front of another…

[Blushing, trying to hide that you’re impressed by this list] It’s quite the list to go through, if I do say so myself.

And who knows how many other similar stories you hide behind those… [Slightly gasping] Terrifying eyes of yours…

[Awkward pause]

[Regaining control. A bit surer of yourself] I took special interest in one story.

No, it wasn’t the biggest one… even though it *was* mentioned at the trial where you had to defend yourself.

I’m referring to the one about you inviting a girl over to your house for a date…

[Struggling to be brave] And then, well… “allegedly” … immediately slamming her against the wall, choking her with one hand and… repeatedly slapping her face with the other one.

According to her testimony, you then used… what was it… “implicit threats” … to make her stay and watch series with her as if nothing happened.

[Pause]

[No longer afraid to look into his eyes] But what caught my attention the most was what she did the day after.

Do you still have her message?

[Lowering your voice, looking directly at him] I bet you treasure it… don’t you?

After all, it’s most likely what allowed you to walk.

[Slowly and seductively quoting her] “Yesterday, you shut my slutty little mouth up *good*… Makes me want to get on my knees for you”.

[Pause]

[Sure of yourself] She must have felt such conflicting emotions, right?

Writing that to you and then… accusing you and dragging you to court just weeks later.

Do you think she was… rightfully punished for her betrayal?

You feel… let down when your “survivors” don’t behave, don’t you?

[Pause]

[Suddenly demanding] No, I’m not done.

Be quiet and listen to me.

[Dominant] Forty different accusers… and such similar patterns.

You pull a girl’s hair firmly against her will, and force your fingers down her throat… and the next day she sends you nudes with little messages about how *only you* have ever been able to grab and control her like that.

[Pause]

Do you know that some people on the internet spend whole working weeks analyzing these women?

The links and articles they share are an interesting read.

The shock and sense of appallment at the thought of a girl… running… right into the arms of her abuser… sometimes even defending him to the end…

That turns you on, doesn’t it?

[Pause]

[More dominant, and slightly threatening] I can see how it played out between you so clearly in my mind…

I bet they thought you were *so* talented…

Rich…

Handsome…

Not one of them could hide how star struck she was, am I right?

And you… you made them feel special…

Gained their trust, bit by bit.

That’s why they finally left their drinks unattended…

That’s why they focused on your “loving”, “tender” sides when they let you drive them home with bruises and marks around their necks, just after you’d made them cry in fear and pain…

I bet they *all* thought they could change you.

Am I wrong?

[Pause]

[Suddenly more calming and reassuring] No…

Don’t be afraid, sir.

[Making him on edge again] In fact… make me afraid.

[Pause]

Why do you think I read those stories?

Do you honestly think I would study your… [Mockingly sarcastic] … “survivors” …

… To avoid being one of them… if I insisted on meeting you here… alone… late… with no witnesses?

What *am* I doing?

Come on… you can say it to me.

I’m *baiting* you… and I fucking love it!

[Pause]

Honestly…

Do you think I’ve spent nights reading theories about rape culture to get upset?

Or do you think I was looking for ideas to… provoke you?

Get your attention?

[Pause]

I know the numbers.

80 percent of women who have been assaulted *know* the person who did it.

*That’s* why I had to stalk you online…

To get to *know* you.

[Pause]

No, no…

I don’t want to make this hard.

I specifically picked my makeup and my outfit for this interview by looking up what would most likely get me blamed if a man forced himself upon me.

I was successful, wasn’t I?

[Pause]

[Softly but demanding] Pick your jaw up from the floor.

I’m not like those other girls.

I won’t try to change you.

You won’t have to bring out that fake “tender” side with me, ever.

You won’t have to make me dependent on your money to keep using me.

You won’t have to turn me into some robot who tries to deny your true self.

[Pause]

[More aggressive] I won’t send you nudes as some bizarre way of “trying to understand you”.

I’ll send them because you will threaten and extort me into it.

[Aroused] And that’s… what I want.

[Aggressive again] I won’t “regain psychological mastery over you”.

That’s for pussies.

I want your abuse.

[Pause]

[More empathetic] You know…

Those women you have known…

They are nothing but pathetic people-pleasers.

None of them have actually wanted to please *you*.

But I will.

They call themselves “survivors” and do everything they can to “refuse to be victims”.

But when you’re done with me… I will be a victim, and I will *own* that.

[Pause]

[More aggressive] And all those so-called experts, claiming that rape fantasies don’t have *aaanything* to do with actually wanting it…

We both know how wrong they are, don’t we?

[Sarcastic] “Sexual blame avoidance”? 

What the fuck to they know?!

[Pause]

[Aroused] They were all asking for it.

I know they were.

I know the patterns…

They start by resisting you…

And then they give in.

I bet you’d like to see me break like that, huh?

[You get increasingly louder as you say this line] See me flinch from the surprise of having the gentle, handsome boss suddenly grabbing me and… choking me and… punching me, right in the fa –

[Sfx: Punch] AAHH!!

[Sfx: Falling to the floor] No… NO!!!

[Sfx: Getting dragged across the floor] Help!! Somebody –

[Sfx: Repeated slaps. The suggested clip is pretty long, so maybe only use a part of it] AAHH!!

< You keep screaming, and then he chokes you. You struggle to breathe and whimper helplessly>

[Finally able to talk, in shock] No, no sir, please, please I didn’t mean - [Sfx: Repeated slaps]

[Suddenly terrified] No, no no no, don’t – AHH 

[Sfx: Running]

[While running] Oh fuck, fuck, what have I done? Shit, shit… Broom closet.

[Sfx: Door suting]

Sfx: Door locking]

[Whimpering to yourself] Please… please God, don’t let him find me…

[Sfx: Distant footsteps] 

[Pause]

[Sfx: Loud bashing against the door.] AAHHH!!!!

[Pleading while he smashes the door Sfx: Loud bashing against the door. Repeated a couple of times with pauses in between them] Please, please sir don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything –

[Sfx: The door finally breaks down] AAHH!!!

[Suggested music 2 starts playing]

[Sfx: Getting dragged across the floor] Please… you don’t have to…

[Sfx: Slap] AAH!! … ok, ok I’ll shut up and take it, sir…

[Sfx: Duct tape 1] I… I promise – AAHH 

[In pain, crying] Yes… yes sir I’ll get down on my knees…

[Sfx: Duct tape 2] What… what are you going to do to me?

[Sfx: He unzips his pants] I understand… you will whip it out in front of me like you did with the other girls…

I won’t complain, sir, I’ll watch you stroke your - 

No… no sir, I don’t deserve air unless your cock is in my mouth –

[With his cock in your mouth] Sir… may I please breathe like this? 

[Taking it out and seeking his approval] Am I doing an ok job, sir? I can go faster if you – [Sfx: Slap] AAHH!!... No… I understand sir, I won’t talk, I’ll suck instea –

-

Yes, yes use me however you wan –

[Out of breath, very submissive] No, no sir I’ll never speak out of line again I swear!

You’re…. You’re right sir.

My slutty whore face is only getting what it deserves –

Yes… yes I’m your fleshlight sir and nothing else, sir.

Yes, I deserve this for challenging you sir.

Yes I told you to try and break me, I understa –

[Sfx: You get pushed to the floor]

[Pleading] Sir… sir, I’ve endured a lot now.

Please, don’t rip my panties off too –

[Sfx: Fabric ripped] NO, no please sir, you’ll hurt me I’m - 

I’m not… wet… no, I’m not, I’m not - -

Not… not ready for you to - 

[Doggy scene starts here. Add some wet sounds and some meat slapping if you feel like it. You are not sure whether you’re crying or moaning]

[With guilt and shame] Sir… please stop this now… I was only… baiting you to…

God…

[You’re getting closer to orgasm]

[Pleading] Don’t do this to me sir.

I’ll… never be normal ever again, sir please…

[Even closer to orgasm…]

[Pleading more] Sir… if you’re going to rape me… at least hurt me… I can’t bare this… God... fuck… Fu–

AAHH!!!... Yes… Please… again –

AAHH!!!... Fuck… Don’t be a… fucking pussy… do it harder!! Do I –

AAHH!!!

[You’re still getting closer and closer to orgasm]

[Desperate] No, no sir don’t make me cum like this, I beg you…

Just… just do something to ruin it, just –

AAHH!!!

[Even more desperate] It… doesn’t help…

[Almost at orgasm] Nothing…

Helps…

I’m just…

A worthless…

Set of holes…

For you to claim...

Mark your…

Territory…

With your…

Cum –

You…

You broke me…

I’m…I’ll… I’m sorry for ever doubting you sir…

Please… Slap me one last time, sir… I deserve it…

[Pause]

Of… of course… sir… only… when it pleases you – [Sfx: Slap] AAHH!!

[Broken] Please…

[Suggested music 3 starts playing]

Please hire me, sir.

I’ll do anything.

I’ll let you rape me… whenever you want…

After hours…

At your meetings…

At lunch in the bathroom…

I won’t resist ever again, I swear sir…

And… if anyone else accuses you of anything…

I promise I’ll be the best character witness in the world, sir!

[Pause]

…What?

You’ll… think about it?

That’s… great…

Would you take off the duct tape… and…?

No?

You’ll think about that too?

Yes, yes sir… I understand sir…

[Pathetically crying to yourself] I’m… nothing.

I’m nothing, sir…

Thank you, sir…

Thank you…

[Optional additional crying and whimpering as he walks away and leaves you tied up on his office floor]


End file.
